Shiro
by Grey Cho
Summary: Putih mengingatkanku kepadanya, pada seorang pemuda yang mengenalkanku pada arti "obsesi". [AR]


Tokyo _Ghoul_ © Ishida Sui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

Arima Kishou/OC

OC's POV

For Egia

 **Shiro**

Aku mengenalnya tanpa sengaja. Berawal dari mendung yang menaungi kami berdua. Di antara pertokoan, aku melihat sosoknya. Surai putih bersih, bola mata kelabu miliknya, dan pembawaan yang tenang membuat mata siapa pun akan terpaku memandangnya. Aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko ketika sang pemuda berjalan di depanku. Dia tidak memandangku, hanya memokuskan kelereng cerahnya ke depan. Saat itu, aku berharap akan ada perjumpaan lain di antara kami berdua dan berharap aku yang pengecut ini bisa menegur sapa sang pemuda.

Keinginanku terkabul. Payung ditanganku kucengkeram erat. Sosok pemuda itu berjalan tak jauh beberapa langkah dariku. Lain dari saban hari, tak ada payung yang melindunginya dari _guerilla_. Ekspresinya kaku, tapi masih ada sekecap duka yang tampak di irisnya. Aku berdebat dengan batinku sendiri dan sampai pada sebuah keputusan. Aku tak ingin menjadi pecundang. Oleh karenanya, aku berlari kecil dan berhenti di depannya. Kuletakkan payungku di atasnya, menaungi tubuh kami berdua.

Apa yang membuatmu menampakkan air muka terluka? Kala itu, aku tak tahu siapa gerangan dirinya. Aku hanya tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia seorang diri di antara air mata langit yang membahana.

"Pakailah payung ini." Aku memaksa sang pemuda memegang gagang payung. Dia tidak merespons apa pun. Namun, aku tetap tersenyum kepadanya. Aku ingin dia tersenyum kepadaku. Kukatakan bahwa dia bisa menyimpan payung itu. Kupinjamkan benda tersebut padanya sementara waktu dan berlari pergi.

* * *

"T-tolong aku," erangku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku barang satu jengkal pun dan di hadapanku, sesosok _ghoul_ tengah mengarahkan tatapan buasnya. Dia ingin memangsaku. Mayat-mayat di sekelilingku mematahkan asa. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatku. Pupuslah sudah harapanku untuk bertemu dengan sang pemuda.

Aku memekik ketika _ghoul_ itu mengarahkan benda yang keluar dari punggungnya ke arahku. Namun, tidak ada rasa sakit. Aku membuka mata, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Sebuah benda tajam menembus tubuh _ghoul_ di hadapanku dan menumbangkannya. Dari balik tubuh _ghoul_ yang tersungkur, seorang pemuda familiar berdiri. Pemuda berkacamata yang telah dua kali kutemui secara tidak sengaja.

Beberapa orang yang juga menghadirkan batang hidung mereka turut melakukan inspeksi lokasi. Aku berusaha beranjak dengan lutut yang goyah. Kukayuh kaki ini sebisaku. Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke dekapan sang pemuda, kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang," pintaku tak tahu malu.

* * *

Semenjak tahu apartemenku dan seringkali kuundang untuk berkunjung, pemuda bernama Arima Kishou tidak lagi menjadi sosok asing bagiku. Di sela aktivitas sebagai _special class investigator_ , dia mengenalkan diri kepadaku demikian, dia akan mampir. Aku akan senang hati menyuguhkan panganan dan teh hangat. Kami akan berbincang mengenai banyak hal, didominasi oleh buku kesukaan kami.

"Silakan masuk," kupersilakan sang pemuda menuju ruang tamu. Kishou mengangguk kecil sebelum turut melangkah di belakangku.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendesaknya mengutarakan hal tersebut. Setiap manusia memiliki pandora dan aku berusaha memakluminya walaupun penasaran tidak bisa kuterjang. Dari pertemuan kami beberapa kali, ada banyak sisi sang pemuda yang berhasil kukorek.

Adakalanya, Kishou akan menjadikan bahuku sandaran kepala. Dia akan menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat, menjadikanku sebagai bantal. Pemuda yang lihai menggunakan _quinque_ itu akan terlelap hingga terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Sisi manja yang mungkin hanya aku seorang yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

Aku mulai sering menonton berita dan membaca koran untuk mengetahui kabar terbaru dari pemuda yang tidak pernah memakai ponsel itu. Aku mengetahui prestasinya, sepak terjangnya, bagaimana dia menghabisi _ghoul_ dengan tangan dinginnya itu. Dunia yang jauh berbeda denganku. Aku hanyalah sebatang kara yang bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko dua puluh empat jam, berbagi shift dengan rekan kerja yang lain. Aku harus menyisihkan pengeluaranku untuk kebutuhan dan sesekali untuk menabung. Aku bahkan tak dapat bersolek dengan pemasukan yang hanya cukup untuk mengisi perut dan membayar sewa apartemen ini. _Jersey_ usanglah yang setia menemani keseharianku.

Suatu ketika, aku berpapasan dengan Kishou di perempatan jalan. Pemuda itu ada di antara _investigator_ lainnya. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah gadis manis bersurai bagaikan jambu. Aku menatap sendu ke arah mereka. Tentu saja ada banyak gadis cantik di sekitar Kishou. Tak ada alasan bagi sang pemuda untuk menaruh rasa padaku. Aku hanyalah itik buruk rupa, tidak bisa bersanding dengan seorang pemuda luar biasa semacamnya. Maka kala itu, kupalingkan mukaku sebelum Kishou menyadari bahwa aku melihatnya.

Aku bukanlah gadis cengeng. Namun, aku bisa menangis jika ada alasan kuat yang mengharuskanku untuk menangis. Salah satunya adalah celetukan seorang Arima Kishou.

"Aku berniat untuk menikahimu," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Telingaku baik-baik saja, tidak tuli. Namun, aku meminta sang pemuda untuk mengulang ucapannya dan sekali lagi, kalimat yang samalah yang masuk ke telingaku. Aku mencoba memberikan pemahaman kepada Kishou. Aku hanyalah orang biasa, bukan gadis yang sepadan dengan seorang _special class investigator_. Namun, pertanyaan Kishou meruntuhkan pertahananku.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Bodoh, tentu saja aku mencintaimu.

Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku kalah dengan egoku. Kuterima pinangan darinya.

* * *

Pernikahan kami berlangsung amat sederhana, hanya ada aku, Kishou, dan pendeta. Meski menikah secara resmi, pernikahan kami dilakukan secara tertutup. Kishou tidak mengundang rekan kerjanya begitupun aku. Hal ini Kishou lakukan demi diriku, agar aku tidak terseret peliknya dunia yang sang pemuda jalani meski kini dia menyematkan nama "Arima" di depan namaku.

Kishou kini tinggal di apartemenku secara permanen. Walau dibilang permanen, intensitas misi sang pemuda membuatnya hanya dapat pulang tiga sampai empat kali dalam sebulan. Aku tak keberatan, asalkan sang pemuda kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan Kishou selalu menjamin hal tersebut. Meski waktu kebersamaan kami amat singkat, kami berdua memastikan bahwa waktu singkat tersebut akan kami lalui dengan baik.

Pemuda bersurai putih akan datang dengan buah tangan. Cokelat, jam tangan, dan sebuah tas dia belikan untukku. Aku memarahinya, mengatakan bahwa aku menikah dengannya bukan karena harta. Kishou justru menantangku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja. Kami beradu argumen. Namun, rasa rindu mengalahkan emosi kami yang meledak kala itu. Meja kecil di ruang makan menjadi saksi saat Kishou menarik tanganku, meminta maaf berkali-kali atas sikapnya sesaat lalu.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Pintu apartemenku terbuka. Tak lama, sosok Kishou menyembul dari balik pintu.

Aku menggosok kedua mataku dan menguap lebar. Pukul dua dini hari dan suamiku baru saja tiba di rumah. Dengan tubuh terhuyung, aku mencoba beranjak untuk menyambutnya. Namun, Kishou mendorong tubuhku untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya seraya meraih _remote_ TV. Aku tidak suka jika mendapati Kishou kembali dini hari. Pemuda itu akan kembali menghilang saat aku terbangun dari lelapku untuk menjalankan misi lain.

Sekali waktu, aku pernah melayangkan protes kepadanya. Pemuda itu lantas menarik kedua pipiku tanpa menjawab apa pun. Pemuda yang romantis dengan cara unik itu lantas menggiring tubuhku ke dekat meja, menunjukkan seloyang _cake_ cokelat yang menggugah selera.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hubungan kami. Aku yang cemburu karena melihat Kishou berdiri di sisi gadis lain atau aku yang cemas melihat Kishou mengejar _ghoul_ di jalan raya. Namun, pemuda yang satu itu menenangkanku dengan diamnya. Dia membuatku percaya, akulah istrinya. Akulah gadis yang dia pilih, bukan orang lain.

* * *

Gedung menjulang dengan tulisan "CCG" di atasnya membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuat sang pemuda tidak pulang hingga beberapa minggu lamanya. Sebagai istri, tentu aku merasa gelisah, terlebih suamiku benar-benar sangat sulit dihubungi. Seorang resepsionis menyapaku, melihatku dengan tatapan sedikit merendahkan. Dia sangat cantik dengan seragam kerjanya dan aku hanya mengenakan kaos lama kesayanganku yang sudah belel sana-sini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Dia berusaha bertanya seramah mungkin, tanpa bisa mendustai tatapan matanya sendiri.

"A-apa Arima Kishou ada? S-saya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Anda sudah membuat janji dengan Arima-san?"

Mulutku terbungkam sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Belum."

"Maaf, Nona. Arima-san sangat sibuk. Beliau tidak dapat ditemui sembarang orang. Ada banyak pejabat yang ingin bertemu dengannya dan mereka sudah membuat perjanjian."

Kalimat senada pengusiran tersebut akhirnya membuat aku angkat kaki dari sana, harus menahan keinginanku untuk bertemu suamiku sendiri.

* * *

Aku membuka dompet, menghitung lembaran uang yang ada di dalam sana. Meski belum menerima gaji, aku ingin menghilangkan penat dengan menyesap kopi dari kafe. Aku belum pernah memasuki kafe mana pun, selalu dan selalu meneguk kopi instan yang kubeli di tempatku bekerja. "Re:". Begitulah nama kafe yang kumasuki.

Kedatanganku disambut seorang gadis cantik dengan surai biru. Surainya tampak lembut. Dengan senyuman lebar, dia menuntunku untuk menduduki salah satu bangku. Suasananya, musiknya, dan buku-buku yang disajikan di kafe ini membuatku nyaman berlama-lama. Kelak, aku ingin mengajak Kishou ikut serta. Namun, aku tak yakin Kishou akan mengiyakan ajakanku. Kami beum pernah berkencan di luar bersama. Lagi-lagi, alasannya adalah demi keselamatanku.

Pintu kafe kembali terbuka, beberapa orang berseragam _investigator_ masuk ke dalam. Aku memandang seorang pemuda bersurai hitam-putih dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah dia sengaja mewarnai rambutnya seperti itu? Khas anak muda era kini. Mereka duduk tak jauh dariku. Aku bergulat dengan diriku. Aku ingin menghampiri mereka, menanyakan soal Kishou. Namun, aku takut dianggap penguntit suamiku sendiri. Bagaimanapun, pernikahan kami adalah sebuah rahasia. Kubilang pun rasanya mereka tak akan percaya. Mana mungkin manusia sekaliber Kishou memiliki istri sedekil aku, bukan? Oleh sebab itu, aku memilih duduk diam dan menghabiskan sisa cairan pekat di dalam cangkirku.

* * *

Aku mulai mencurigai ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari suamiku. Kishou tidak lagi membaca buku. Biasanya, dia akan meraih buku yang kutaruh di sembarang tempat dan membacanya. Namun, belakangan ini, sang pemuda akan mengabaikan eksistensi buku tersebut. Aku menatapnya lama, mencari keganjilan di sepasang kelereng kelabu miliknya. Ada yang berbeda. Satu kelereng tampak redup, seakan tidak memantulkan apa pun. Namun, aku tak berani membicarakannya.

* * *

Sebagai istri _special class investigator_ , konsekuensi terbesar bagiku adalah kehilangan suamiku dalam misi. Aku sudah mengetahui risiko itu dari awal. Namun, aku tetap tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan tersebut. Penyerangan CCG menjadi berita yang beredar di media mana pun. Tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan. Penyerangan tersebut berlangsung secara tiba-tiba. Kishou tidak menunjukkan kejanggalan apa pun. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Tak ada tanda-tanda perpisahan darinya. Dia mati dengan membawa rasa terkejut yang mendalam, khususnya bagiku.

Air mataku terasa abadi. Aku terus terisak, berusaha menipu diriku bahwa kabar gugurnya Arima Kishou hanyalah mimpi. Cincin di jemariku menjadi satu-satunya penguatku, yang membuatku akhirnya beranjak dari ruangan ini menuju gedung CCG.

* * *

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku Nyonya Arima. Mereka memandangku seakan-akan aku adalah salah satu dari orang luar yang tak seharusnya menghadiri upacara pemakaman Kishou. Aku tidak bisa mendekat, penjagaan terlalu ketat. Mereka hanya mengizinkan masyarakat menonton dari kejauhan. Kishou dibunuh. Informasi itulah yang kudapatkan. Aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Kondisi internal di dalam organisasi tempat Kishou bekerja tengah dilanda masalah. Ada banyak korban lain yang berjatuhan, menutup informasi terbuka untuk rakyat jelata.

Pada akhirnya, aku tak tahu apa pun soal Kishou, tidak dengan dia yang dulu atau dia yang sekarang.

* * *

Aku tak juga mengangkat kaki dari depan makam Kishou. Tubuhku tak kuasa bertolak dari sana. Begitu pelayat meninggalkan permakaman, aku segera menghampiri makam suamiku untuk melantunkan doa. Kuusap nisannya berkali-kali, kusentuhkan bibirku di sana. Tak pernah ada saksi atas pernikahan kami. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku istri pemuda yang disemayamkan di bawah nisan ini. Pemuda yang tega meninggalkanku untuk misi dan kembali hanya sebagai bahan berita.

Suara injakan rumput membuatku sontak menoleh ke samping, bertemu pandang dengan pemuda bermata tajam yang memandangku dalam diam. Aku mencoba mengingat wajahnya yang kutahu terasa familiar. Namun, siapa? Otakku tak bisa mencerna. Pemuda itu mengarahkan iris hitamnya ke jemariku, tempat cincin pernikahanku dilingkarkan.

"Anda Nyonya Arima?"

Pertanyaan tersebut kontan membuatku terbelalak. Aku beranjak dan berdiri menghadap sang pemuda, menyelaraskan pandangan. Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Sebuah amplop putih dan kalung dengan cincin pernikahan kami sebagai liontinnya. Tangisku pecah ketika jemariku membuka tak sabar amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya. Isinya adalah sepucuk surat. Surat wasiat sang pemuda. Dia memberikanku kode akun bank miliknya dan menyuruhku menggunakannya. Pemuda bersurai putih itu menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja dan hidup sesuai impianku. Pemuda misterius itu bahkan menyuruhku menggunakan uangnya untuk merayakan resepsi pernikahanku kelak dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak butuh uang ini. Uang ini hasil jerih payah Kishou. Uang ini hasil pengorbanannya." Aku terisak.

Sang pemuda tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Dia hanya memintaku untuk meneruskan kehidupan karena hal tersebut merupakan keinginan Kishou juga. Aku tak yakin. Mungkin setelah ini, hanya ada raga yang berjalan. Mungkin setelah ini, perasaanku akan ikut mati bersama Kishou.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
